A Taste of Love
by DestinyRose09
Summary: President of Uchiha Corporation, famed womanizer and dangerously handsome Uchiha, Sasuke harbors a dark secret that his recently hired personal assistant accidentally discovered. Was this the reason why his previous employees never lasted for more than a month? A/U *rating will change*


Expanding my fandom! Here's my SasukeXSakura Pairing!

**They're a a little bit OCC in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Blood**

* * *

"Don't worry Sakura. You got this! You really impressed me and the Executive administrator from your interview."

Sakura adjusted her huge, round glasses. Her pink hair was tied in a neat, tight bun on her head. The skin of her face is smooth and clean… she never learned how to use make-up and had no interest in them. She wore a white blouse with black blazer over and a dark pencil skirt. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked with the administrative assistant in the hallway.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. I'll do my best to impress President Uchiha as well."

Both women stopped in front of a huge, white and ornate double door.

Hinata knocked twice before opening the doors.

"Sure is a little dark in here." Sakura whispered. Light entered the room, and Sakura and Hinata's jaw dropped in shocked, followed by embarrassed blushes.

"See…. I told you not here…" A sultry, female voice said.

"Hm." Another voice replied.

Thankfully both were dressed. But the curvy woman was sitting on the mahogany desk, her skirt up to her waist and legs wrapped around the hips of - who Sakura recognized as President Uchiha, Sasuke.

They were kissing each other intimately, before the couple broke apart when they accidentally interfered.

Well, he CERTAINLY lives up to his reputation when it comes to women.

The woman with blonde hair and impressive figure stood up and straightened her dress.

She sighed dreamily. "I'll come back later." She gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and walked past the petrified Hinata and Sakura.

Hinata cleared her throat then pulled Sakura with her inside the office and closed the door.

Sasuke returned to his chair. "Why have you bothered me?" He directed his question to Hinata.

Sakura was nervous as hell, but she did her best not to show it. The president wasn't even looking her way, as if he didn't notice her. She had seen him before from Forbes and the newspapers but truly in person, he looked even more surreal. He was tall, had jet black hair swept on either side and spiked at the back, and piercing grey eyes. His high cheek bones, the planes of his face and his features belonged to a greek God. He wore a jet black Armani suit with red inner linings that made him look even more powerful and intimidating.

"Naruto-sama and I have selected our choice for your new personal assistant." Hinata gestured towards her companion. "…This is Haruno, Sakura. She had two years' experience as a Personal Assistant for The Hideki Company under Manager Makoto. Anyway, all her qualifications are in this folder." Hinata made a move to approach his desk.

Sasuke held up his hand. This time, he leaned forward looked at Sakura.

_Come on, woman! You got this! _Sakura's heart was pounding in uneasiness, but she did well in looking otherwise. She smiled and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, Uchiha-sama."

A few seconds passed in silence.

"Forget it. Get that ugly woman out of my office."

Her smile dropped instantaneously. Sakura's eyebrows and upper lip twitched. A vein popped in her temple. _Ugly?! _

Even Hinata was shocked beyond belief. "Er… Uchiha-sama…. I don't think that's…."

"…Appropriate?" Sasuke finished for her. "Hinata, you know I need an attractive personal assistant because she will be by my side for most of the time. I will not have a mediocre simple woman with me to business parties, conferences and travels. What good is she for if her looks doesn't hold a candle from my past assistants?"

Well, it was true. His past assistants were beyond gorgeous. But why weren't they working for him anymore? What happened and they all seemed to last only for a few weeks? If it was Sasuke's sour attitude, then definitely that would be a reason to leave. But the real reason she suspected was because they couldn't handle the stress and workload of working under this pompous ass. If her looks didn't hold a candle to his previous assistants, then the quality of her work will far exceed theirs instead.

Sakura took a deep, calming breath, and smiled pleasantly even though all she wanted was throw her shoes at the arrogant President. "Uchiha-sama, please don't judge me by the way I look. I assure you that I am more than capable in assisting you with your work and anything else that might need your attention. I can make your job easier with the least effort from your part. I do my best and I have impeccable results. Give me a chance to show you what I can do. And if you are not satisfied, I will leave."

Hinata smiled proudly at Sakura and handed Sasuke the folder.

Sasuke looked at Sakura lazily, then looked away, uninterested. "Fine. The personal assistant's office is always next to mine…." He gestured towards a door to his right. "…go there, and rearrange the files in the drawers. Any papers from ten years ago need to be entered on the system. A computer is set up in there and ready to use. Log-in information is on the first drawer of your desk."

Hinata intervened. "Uhm Now?… Uchiha-sama…. But it's already seven at night…"

"Will that be a problem, Miss Haruno?" Sasuke asked unemotionally.

Sakura straightened her back. "Of course not. I'll get to work right away." She smiled and walked quickly towards her new office, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Uchiha-sama, she will do well. I feel it." Hinata exclaimed before leaving.

When Sasuke was left in his dim office, he smiled. _That woman doesn't know what she just subjected herself into._

* * *

**[A week later]**

"Done, done and DONE!" Sakura stood up from her chair, her green eyes shining. All datas have been updated, files rearranged and old documents shredded. She also prepared her boss's schedule for the next two weeks, from his meetings down to his dates with different women.

The dates were at least every other day. She sighed. _Don't question his morals, just do your job!_

Sakura grabbed a planner she created to keep track of her boss's schedule and headed for the door adjacent to his office. She knocked, then entered.

As always, it was dim in his office and the only light source was coming from his screen and a lamp. President Uchiha was typing away on his laptop. "What is it?" He glanced at her.

Sakura confidently walked towards her handsome boss and showed him the planner. "In the afternoon, you have a meeting with Mr. Hideki. I already called him to verify, and will be arriving here soon. It's about the collaboration project."

Sasuke nodded.

"Also, I've finished updating our client's data into the system. I organized their personal files and removed obsolete documents but kept them in a separate storage just in case."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "You did?" There are at least more than ten thousand clients for this department only, and for her to finish it in a week was unheard of. He began a series of clicks and typing on his laptop, scrolling down to check her work from the system.

And there it was. Neat, organized and _fast. _Not only she was efficient in data management, but she had been devising his schedule flawlessly. He had no complains.

"You also have a date with Ms. Elise tonight…" Sakura added, keeping her face straight.

"She's the daughter of the Sumimoto bank owner?" Sasuke tilted his head wistfully.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama. I've prepared a gift for her too, if you like." Sakura grabbed a small red box from her pocket and placed it on his table. She knew they were meeting for the first time. Well, he always meets NEW girls. "…it's a swarovski crystal. It wouldn't make you look bad in anyway if you give it to her."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Haruno, Sakura was one hell of a PA.

He leaned forward from his desk. "If you keep working like this, I'm going to have to settle with how you look like and keep you."

Sakura ignored the veiled insult and beamed. Her goal was to impress him with her work, and she did just that.

"You may go home now." Sasuke began typing again.

"Ehh? How come?"

"You've worked yourself overtime for the whole week, with hardly any break. I'm letting you go for the night. I don't want to hear you insist and say no." Sasuke said with authority in his voice.

"Er, okay. Thank you Uchiha-sama." Honestly she didn't want to go home yet, but she didn't want to disagree. Plus she already prepared everything that he might need today. Sakura bowed then headed towards her office to get ready.

* * *

"Ah!" Sakura plopped into her soft bed in pajamas. She lived alone in her small apartment. After watching television, doing some chores, preparing and eating dinner, and calling her mother, she was finally ready to sleep.

It was an hour until midnight, and she was about to fall asleep, when her eyes flew open and she sat up so fast on her bed.

Her hands flew to her cheeks. "Oh craaap! I forgot to prepare the papers needed tomorrow morning for Uchiha-sama's appointment!"

She quickly ran to her closet and put on an office attire to be decent, even though the building would probably be empty of employees. She tied her hair in a bun and put on her glasses. She needed to get the packet that she left in her office in order to finalize the papers.

"Ugh! See what happens when he sends me home early?!" She grumbled to herself while she grabbed her purse and ran out of her house.

Normally she would enter her office through Sasuke's office so that she could greet him before starting to work. Instead she used the door from the hallway. She entered then went to her clean desk, and used a small key to open her drawer.

_"hmmmmm yesss….. Oh not there! Sasukee…"_

Sakura froze, her face heating up. Her ears perked up.

_"Oohhhhh hmmmmmm"_

Sakura leaned her back against the adjacent door connecting Sasuke's office. Are they really doing that in the office!?

_"AAHHHH!"_

_Jesus. _She should just get that the packets from her drawers and leave.

She had no idea what devil possessed her to open the door slightly and peek.

Sakura had the perfect view of them lying on the luxurious couch by the glass wall. The wide curtain was open, and the moon shone and illuminated the room.

Her face now resembled the color of a tomato, until she noticed that there was something odd about the topless woman.

It _looked _like Sasuke was kissing her neck, but when he moved and raised his head, Sakura saw _blood._

Blood was dripping from his mouth and around the woman's neck, who was most likely Elise.

She was frozen in shock. _MURDER! VAMPIRE! _Was all she could think of.

Suddenly, Sasuke turned his head and stared directly at Sakura.

Sakura yelped in response and slammed the door, her heart pounding. _Oh my God! _Gathering her courage, she ran towards the other door and sprinted as fast as she could through the hallway. She was about to reach the stairs, when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards, then pinned her against the wall. _"Enjoyed the show?"_  
"GAHHHH! Please don't kill me!" She pleaded, staring into _his _red eyes. Despite the fangs and the red eyes, he still looked dangerously attractive.

He sighed, his red eyes returning to its grey color. "I am not going to kill you. What the hell made you think that?"

"You... you're a vampire! And you killed Miss Elise! Good god I arranged your date, I'm accessory to murder!"

She tried to get away from him, but his stretched arms against the wall formed a cage that was inescapable. "Fool. I didn't kill her. A vampire my class wouldn't stoop so low as to kill a human. I was only taking some blood. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I forgot something in my office I needed to get!" She bit her lip. "Please don't drink my blood!"

Sasuke finally released her from his arms. "Don't worry, I wouldn't. I only drink blood of the highest quality for survival, meaning from women like Elise. Not you."

"Oh." Sakura wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or be relieved. Realization slowly dawned to her. "Is that the reason why you date so many different girls? To drink their blood so you can… live?"

"Why else would I tolerate humans? That's all they're good for, food." He smirked, seeing the horrified expression on her face. "I don't force them to do anything they don't want to. My bite is numbing and they don't even notice it in the midst of _ecstasy. And by the time they wake up, the mark is gone._"

Sakura swallowed in nervousness and looked away. "I don't really understand…"

Sasuke moved her glasses from her face and suddenly buried his left hand in her hair, releasing it from the tight bun. Her long hair cascaded around her. His other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Sakura flushed red. "…uhm, Uchiha-sama?"

"You see, how the blood taste will depend on how my victim currently feels. If I were to bite you right now, your blood will be bitter because of fear. I don't like unpleasant taste from humans feeling fear or anger."

His hand that was buried in her hair began to move to cup her face. "If you're happy, it will taste more pleasant. But the best taste… the sweetest, comes from ecstasy."

His gaze were so intense, it made her heart skip a beat. The way he was holding and looking at her made her want to melt into a puddle of goo. He leaned in close to her ears and his breath tickled her senses and made her shiver.

"So they give me what I need, and I give them what they want. It's not like I hurt them. Do you think I'm a monster?" He whispered seductively in her ear.

God. His warmth and closeness was making her confused and weak on the knees.

He pulled away, his expression serious once again. "I need blood to survive. I feed two to three times a week. Now that you know the truth about me, are you going to stay as my assistant? Or will you run like the others?"

Sakura stared at him. He looked cold and uncaring, on top of that, he was a damn vampire!

"…of course, if you choose to quit your job, I will have to erase your memory of what transpired here today. But… I won't do that." He smiled, and it was a dangerous, dark smile that made her tremble in fear.

"I am not going to let you go. You are the best personal assistant I've had, and I like having a useful tool. So you are going to keep working for me, schedule my dates or 'meals' and keep what you found out tonight to yourself."

Sakura's jaw dropped. It sounded as if… he was blackmailing her!

"And… if I don't?" She asked, her voice low.

Sasuke's eyes glinted wickedly. "Then I have no choice but put you in the blacklist of personal assistants not to hire… That is easy for me, and no one will ever hire you again after you leave my company. How will you pay for rent?"

Sakura's face had gone white. _EVIL! _"You are cruel, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke shook his head. "Do your job, and you won't see my cruel side ever again. You'll be compensated well for working here."

Sakura bit her lip. What is she going to do now?

* * *

**A/N:**

Please let me know if you're interested in me continuing this story. I do have other stories I'm still working on, and based on how much response and support I get for this new fic would let me know whether to put this story on hold or update it every week like my other stories. **Review! :)**


End file.
